Yesterday
by AnnyK
Summary: “Talvez essa seja a estrada mais difícil de nossas vidas.Não se esqueça, esse é nosso mundo, e juntos chegaremos ao topo.Silver Fang” #II CampeonatoFanfic project.
1. YesterdayPrólogoInfo

bTítulo: /bYesterday

**Título: **Yesterday  
**Autora: **Anny Kolenczuk  
**Shipper: **Akito/Agito  
**Fandom: **AirGear  
**Censura: **M  
**Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Yaoi  
**Tricks: **2 (Trick 1#: That more than you could know or hope for lies beyond this door / Trick 2#: This obsession is my call, owning body mind and soul)  
**Disclaimer: **Os personagens aqui citados pertecem ao Oh!Great, sendo então, apenas a história de minha autoria.  
**Teaser: **"Talvez essa seja a estrada mais difícil de nossas vidas.Não se esqueça, esse é nosso mundo, e juntos chegaremos ao topo.Silver Fang."  
** Prólogo: **"Nunca esquecerei do garoto que me ensinou tanto, minha alma.Das manhãs em que passávamos sentados nos bancos do ringue, ou conversando como duas crianças ao meio fio.Só tinha vontade de dizer: 'Me domine, me invada, me faça alguém novo.Me acorde do morto e me quebre com a verdade.Me mova e me incomode, interrompa minha paz, rasgue meu coração'.Sei que há um mundo lá fora, enquanto estou ficando cego de tanta desgraça.Não sobreviverei nessa vida ordinária.Porém (...) por você!Tentarei ver o mundo em que vivo, com seus olhos.Tentarei amar esse mundo, pelo qual deu sua vida.A minha vida."  
**Avisos: **Sei como esse anime é confuso para quem nunca o assistiu, principalmente este shipper que escolhi.Para tentar esclarecer tudo antes de qualquer confusão, é necessário que todos entendam: Akito e Agito são a mesma pessoa, o mesmo corpo.Porém, almas diferentes.Akito é o lado bonzinho, usa o tapa-olho do lado direito, é ingênuo e acaba se apaixonando por Ikki, forçando seu outro lado a participar com ele da Kogarasumaru.Agito é o lado malvado, o oposto.Este era forçado a trabalhar para a polícia "WIND".  
Espero que essa mínima explicação, ajude a entender melhor o decorrer da fic, que na verdade é um POV do Akito.


	2. Trick1

Trick 1#: That more than you could know or hope for lies beyond this door

**Trick 1#: That more than you could know or hope for lies beyond this door**

_Estrangulador, adj. e s.m. 1. Que, ou o que estrangula; 2. Akito Wanijima._

- Akito? Você ainda pode me escutar? – Lembro desta noite como se fosse a última que vivi, e de fato foi, ainda mais ao seu lado – Chegamos aonde ninguém nunca sequer ansiou.Agora estamos livres, podemos fugir lado a lado, sem dor ou medo algum.O passado não voltará a nos atormentar, irei te proteger – Um suspiro de angústia, o último suspiro de um bravo garoto.Era um sinal, ele ainda permanecia sob minhas mãos – Não pereça, não tenho medo, sei que não é mais a mesma marionete de antigamente, esta foi apagada por minhas lágrimas.Dei a vida por você, agora não me deixe caro Irmão.Não me deixe só.

--

Lembro de cada momento como se fosse único.Cada canção que sussurrou em meus ouvidos.Ataques de ciúmes incontroláveis.Medos que ecoaram e perseguiram minha realidade.Tudo pelas noites em que matávamos pessoas.779.Esse é nosso número, recorde que ninguém jamais bateu.Juntos perambulávamos pelos becos japoneses, livres como pássaros em AT's, jorrando sangue por onde passávamos.Tiras saiam de nossas roupas, ganchos estrangulavam as vítimas.Lembra?Riamos juntos das expressões que as famílias faziam quando encontravam seus entes queridos, jogados feitos bichos na sarjeta de sua casa.Essa era nossa diversão.Éramos os Silver Fangs, e isso ninguém podia nos tirar.Porém, parece que tudo mudou.Não vejo mais graça em matar pessoas sem motivo, em sentar no meio fio e contar vantagens.Parece que cresci, evolui.Contudo, olhe para você meu caro irmão, vê alguma diferença?

Mesmo que tenha abandonado essa vida, sinto sua falta.Do seu sorriso malicioso e sarcástico, da sua voz rouca e amedrontada.Ah, onde você está agora?Volte para mim meu caro, não sei viver sem sua companhia.

Não há nada a fazer senão sentar e esperar a noite chegar.29 de fevereiro.Lua cheia e céu estrelado.A névoa encobria o parque de nossas mentes, éramos almas abandonadas em um mundo sem vida.Quem nos viu nesse dia, pode jurar que éramos um só garoto.Deitado na grama, com os braços abertos para a solidão, cantando uma doce trova.Nosso cabelo tão celeste, iluminava a nossa fronte como se fosse a saída para todos nossos problemas.Naquele singelo momento, você estava em mim; assim como sempre estivesse em você.Durante minutos  
a fio, ficamos desleixados naquela escuridão, pensando na vida e em tudo que já nos havia ocorrido.O medo de erguer uma mão e mudar a posição de nosso tapa-olho, o qual era a única barreira que nos separava da realidade.

- Os sussuros viram gritos.Os gritos viram lágrimas.Suas lágrimas viram risadas e afasta os nossos medos.

- O que disse, Light? – Era incrível como sua voz sempre retrucara minhas poesias.Não entendo o porquê não se sentia aconchegado em minhas suaves palavras.Seria eu, o verdadeiro problema?

- Me desculpe irmão, não quis interromper seus pensamentos.Apenas não me contive, sabe o quanto sinto receio de todo esse silêncio – Sempre tão obediente, talvez este fora o meu maior erro, florescendo então o inverno dentro de ti.

Todo esse singelo diálogo, repleto de trocas e ameaças de mudanças na posição de nossas almas, causava cada vez mais dor em meu corpo.Sentia-me fraco, você estava me dominando, e fazia o mesmo, por livre e espontânea vontade.Sabia que jamais reclamaria do seu abuso, ou algo relacionado à nossa corrente.

- Ak? – Clamei seu nome.Sequer uma resposta foi ouvida – Não quero que fique chateado comigo, sei que mudei muito de tempos para cá.Sei que culpará (...)

- Ikki? – Discordo, Ikki nunca fora culpado de todos nossos problemas.Tolo fui de ter acreditado nesse argumento – Este corvo não presta, e sabe que não gosto de sua companhia.O que tinha na cabeça para se apaixonar por ele?Como se não bastasse, ainda tinha que me colocar em seu lugar, correndo com um bando de amadores – Um líquido estranho sobressaiu de meus olhos, não aprendi a conter sentimentos, porém, meu amado não percebia o tamanho sofrimento que apoderará de mim – Não sou bom o bastante para você?Está cansado?Então parta com eles, peça para este seu amiguinho salvá-lo.Saia deste corpo e deixe-me destruir sua vida – Mais um assunto estava encerrado, e jamais ousaria tocar nele.Este era o poder de suas palavras em minha vida.

Ao seu lado, vivi os melhores, e possivelmente os piores momentos de minha estória.Construí mundos jamais vistos por outros olhos.Ponderei-me desta solidão, para tornar-me mais forte.E assim, dar-te orgulho de meu ser.

Era evidente, você me dominava e me guiava por caminhos incertos, sinuosos e desalinhados.Havia tornado-se rotina parar em frente de um velho galpão, sem calçamento e de plantas rasteiras, pura terra.Nossas rodas eram levadas pelo sopro dos ventos, que em certos momentos, chegavam até mesmo a assoviar doces canções.

Tínhamos o mundo em nossas mãos, o fim ainda não chegará.Deveríamos batalhar juntos cada barreira que aparecesse em nossa vida.Relaxar durante longos minutos, observando o pôr-do-sol, tão rubro e sereno.Este era meu maior desejo, porém me questionava todos os dias, quando acordava.Seria este o seu também?

- Por você, amarei todos aqueles que um dia considerei meus maiores inimigos, se esta for sua você, passarei momentos que um dia se tornarão memórias incertas.Se for tua vontade, caminharemos lado-a-lado, como o semelhante que sempre fomos.Só te peço o mínimo de honestidade que houver em seu coração, para que assim, torne parte eterna de mim – Com um leve toque, beijei minhas próprias mãos, sabia que você sentiria estas palavras quando acordasse.

Já era tarde, adormeci naquela quietude.Não sabia mais o que era certo, e o que era errado.Estava confuso, não havia um lugar sequer para fugir.Jurei meu amor sob a luz das estrelas, jamais deixaria que ele fluísse embora como um sopro de despedida.

--

**Não há tempo, música ou palavra que descreva tudo o que senti, sinto e sentirei por você, contudo, posso te afirmar que somos muito melhores juntos.**


	3. Trick2

Trick 2#: This obsession is my call, owning body mind and soul

**Trick 2#: This obsession is my call, owning body mind and soul**

_Posso muito bem definir angústia, como a conseqüência de toda e qualquer obsessão.Se hoje tenho em meu corpo, este sentimento aflorado, a culpa é apenas de uma alma irracional.Akito, o qual por anos vivi fixado, enquanto o mundo flutuava imensidões, mantive-me cego em teus sentimentos.Esta obsessão me fez por inteiro, retirou-me todo o controle, consumindo meus amores como fogo.Observando todos os fatos ocorridos noto que não sou mais quem imaginava ser, por isso, rendo-me ao teu controle.Liberte-me dessas correntes._

--

Qual seria sua primeira reação ao desencadear seus olhos para o acostamento, e ali, em uma rua tão pouco comum, encontrar o amor de sua vida, jogado aos seus pés?Achava que tudo no mundo deveria carregar consigo uma razão.Ainda cultivo esse retórico pensamento, mesmo depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.O arrependimento clama meu nome, nas noites que passo lembrando de nossas perversidades, mortes indolores e impensadas.Seria essa a solução final?Após tantas mortes, a própria conseqüência, seria mais uma?

Talvez não possua mais fôlego para contar, agora que vivo solitário por estes campos, nenhuma cor parece reluzir como aqueles rubros olhos.Maldita noite, momento que preferia esquecer eternamente.Por um último instante relutarei a lembrar cada sinal dado, cada olhar e sonho vivido.

_25 de julho_

Noite gélida, o sereno acalmava nossas maiores ansiedades.No mesmo parque, no mesmo instante.A mesma música soava em minha mente: batidas aceleradas de nosso coração, o mesmo, de fato.

- Posso interromper o silêncio?

- Agora que já o fez, o que poderia reclamar? – Frieza aflorava dentro de meu corpo, era outro mundo ligado por simples toques sobre um tecido quadrangular.Um contato mental restringido.Mesmo assim, sentia protegido, alguém batalharia ao meu lado – O que vai me implorar agora?Diga!

- Se te pedisse tudo o que passa em minha cabeça, tenho certeza que metade não seria realizado.Satisfeito assim?

- Quase satisfeito – O que acabou levando estes singelos momentos, transformados em boas lembranças, foram suas simples atitudes.Tudo parecia ocorrer em ritmo diferente.Suas palavras soaram mais doces, assim como a dor que se tornara passageira.

- Posso tomar uma liberdade? – Esse foi seu pedido; ainda fora de mim, tentei sinalizar um sinal de afirmação balançando a cabeça.Senti sua mão pairar no ar, como se tentasse alcançar as estrelas, agora deitado na grama tão macia e intocável.A mão que pairava na imensidão negra, soluçou junto com meu coração, e com um toque de seus lábios na mesma, senti meu corpo ser tomado de um calor surpreendedor – Posso ser frio em minhas sábias palavras.Muitas vezes mal conseguirei demonstrar o amor que sinto por sua pessoa.Soa estranho, sei disso.O fato de sermos um só corpo nos torna diferentes, é como uma praga infantil rogada sobre dois primeiros amores, doces e faceiros.Queria que todo nosso passado fosse esquecido, afinal o futuro nos reserva tantas artimanhas de felicidade instantânea.Por que não aproveitá-las?

- Como poderei te amar, sem que sejamos um só ser.Queria tanto (...) – Como um baque do destino, retrucamos juntos – (...) poder te tocar.

A noite foi abrangente de boas sensações, possíveis explicações, risadas ecoadas no vazio da madrugada. Nada mudaria, isso se a ignorância e a angustia que nos aflorou não houvesse falado antes, e muito mais forte.

Logo no início da manhã senti minhas mãos dançarem sobre o tapa-olho, como uma inocente brincadeira de garoto, fingindo ser pirata.

- Está pronto meu garoto? – A voz rouca e alter-egada de Akito soou em meus tímpanos.Ardência tomou conta de meu corpo, minutos de calada para então sentir: Estava livre.As correntes haviam sido quebradas, agora estava por mim mesmo, na busca da eterna felicidade.Tão atordoado e inexperiente.

--

Tudo na vida deveria ser separado como "Ação", "Causa" e "Conseqüência".Três palavras de deveras sonoridade, melhores do que clichês ambíguos.Tudo que um dia age, um dia pagará por conseqüências.

Em meio há dourados lençóis de seda, sorri para o sol de maneira nunca imaginada.Agora não fazia parte de um só corpo, estava livre para amar.Não havia problemas para interromper nossa jornada.

- Bom (...) – Calado por um grito majestoso, de rodas ágeis que deslizaram sobre quaisquer superfícies rígidas.Era um profissional, preparado para as piores conseqüências.Sinais estavam em todos os lugares.A escuridão se apoderara do quarto tão elegante.Fitas vermelhas bracejaram como luzes imperdoáveis.Aquele som metálico.Enforcamento.

Nada passou por minha cabeça durante longos minutos, só depois começaram surgir perguntas do porquê de toda a falsidade.Batalhei contra seus braços, mas cada vez que sentia seu toque, desmanchava-nos mesmos.Era meu destino partir ao seu lado.Enquanto adormecia lentamente, sua voz ecoou por uma ultima vez.

- Essa jamais fora a solução que sempre imaginei.A sua dor nunca foi cogitada em meus olhos.Queria que tudo fosse diferente, que amanhã acordasse e esquecesse de todos os seus sorrisos, de seu jeito implicante e persistente, contudo o passado nos perseguirá até o fim dos tempos, e certamente não quero ver você sofrer.Por isso, parta sem mim.Relaxe por um instante, porque te garanto – O último suspiro – o amanhã vai ser muito melhor – Apenas escutei o barulho de um freiar de carro, meu corpo envolto de uma proteção jogou-se contra o mesmo calçamento estreito, onde costumávamos ficar por horas conversando.Afinal, qual a razão para tudo isto?

- O destino – Sussurrei com força, como um último canto de agonia e prazer - O qual acaba de chegar.Afinal coisas boas surgem para aqueles que têm fé e esperam unidos.Faça suas malas.

- Me perdoe por tudo – Pela primeira vez, após anos vivendo ao seu lado, vi sua face, olhei em seus olhos e então, estiquei minhas mãos com um suave toque de sua fronte.

- Não se preocupe.Amar é jamais ter que pedir perdão.

Partimos.o dois corpos, resulto de uma mesma alma.


End file.
